A New Way to Love
by LuBr
Summary: THIS CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR SEASON 6. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW DON'T READ IT.One-Shot. Danny and Lindsay find each other again. Not that smut really, but rated M to be safe.


**Summary: THIS CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR SEASON 6. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW DON'T READ IT.**

**One-Shot, Danny and Lindsay find each other again. **

**Not that smut really, but rated M to be safe.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.  
**

**Author's note: I'm actually proud of this story. Is my first attempt of writing an more M rated One-Shot. I did some research on a few books for it because I wanted to be more realistic and as accurate as possible.**

**So if you are reading this and you know someone that has a similar situation or you work with it and you see that I wrote something that is just wrong, please tell me and I'll correct it. I want this to be as real and respectful as possible.**

**That been said. Enjoy !!!  
**

*********************************************************************************

It was a dark night at the Messer's house.

Danny lay on the dark room facing the celling. This days, this was the only position he could sleep on. He couldn't turn to his side by himself and even when he did it pressured his hip too much.

He listened to his wife on the shower and he caught himself picturing her naked under the shower spray. If this had been a few months ago he would have got up and joined her there, but he couldn't even do that now.

He listened to the her turning the shower off and a few minutes later she came out of the bathroom wrapped around a towel.

She must have thought he was asleep because she kept the light out and in the dark she let the towel fell on the floor and put her underwear and on one of his old t-shirts. He hadn't seen her naked in a while. The last time they had sex was the day the doctor told it was okay. That day, after she had put Lucy to sleep they watched a movie and made out on the couch like teenagers, he then carried her to the bedroom and they made love.

Two day later Angell died and when they were at bar honoring her the bullets came flying around them.

She quietly lay on the bed facing him.

"Are you awake?" She whispered to him.

"Yeah" He turned his head to look at her.

Their eyes locked for a moment "Did therapy go all right today?"

He shrugged and looked at the celling again "It went fine"

Lindsay nodded "Good"

Silence fell between them.

"Lucy has made some new friends at the park. We met this twin girls who are just a few weeks older then her, they live just around the corner. We set a play date for tomorrow, why don't you come with us?"

"You really want to go around pushing a stroller and a wheelchair all day?"

Lindsay flinched "I just thought it might do you some good to get some sun" She said and tuned away from him.

He looked at her back and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry all right. I'm just tired"

"I'm really tired too" She said without turning.

"I know"

He raised one of his hand and stroked her hair.

She turned to face him "I know this hard for you Danny, but we need you"

His hands went to her cheek "I know. I'm trying Linds, but sometimes is just too much"

She went closer to him "I'm here for you when that happens, when things seem to be just too hard I'm here for you. I'm your wife"

He faced the celling "I'm not much of a husband anymore"

She pushed herself on one elbow to face him "What does that mean?"

He looked away from her

She leaned in to kiss him, her hand framing his face.

"I love you Danny, always and forever"

He looked at her and he raised his face to kiss her again. The kiss grew more passionate and his hands went to her waist. She shifted so that she was on top and straddling him, being careful not to ad pressure to his hip.

His hands went from legs to the inside of her shirt and to her legs again.

He wanted this really baldy, he missed her, he loved her and she was the only woman he desired right now. But still his body didn't seem to cooperate.

He pulled away and looked up at her "I'm sorry Linds...I don't think I can't do this"

She looked down at him and gave him a sexy smile.

"You know, I've been going on line to do some research and I think I know what to do" She wiggled her eyebrows at him and leaned in to kiss him again.

The kissed grew passionate again as her hand that was rested in his chest began to travel south.

He took a sharp breath when they reached their destination and she began to stroke him.

"You see" She said in a sexy whisper still stoking him "You brain and your....you know" She said with a sexy smiled and he smile back "Are just not communicating very well at the moment, so you need a little help"

"You were always very helpfull' He said and she laughed.

They continued to make out and he began to feel his body responding to her touch.

"Thank God for Google" He whispered on her ear and she giggled.

She pulled away from him for a moment and removed the t-shirt. She then removed her panties and his boxers.

Straddling him again she took him inside her.

They took a moment to adjust to each other again and she leaned in to kiss him "I love you" She said.

"I love you too"

She began to ride him very slowly.

His hands were travelling everywhere they could on her body.

She started to increase her speed and his hands were digging on her hips.

Moments later they both reach their climax and she fell panting on his chest.

"That was...wow" He said panting too and stroking her naked back.

"Yeah...wow" She reach up and kissed him softly.

"I missed you" She said tears falling slowly from her eyes.

"I missed you too, Montana" He whipped some tears from her face.

They kissed on final time, she didn't move from where she was and he grabbed the sheets and put around them. And pretty soon they were both asleep.

*********************************************************

**Author's note: Please read and review.**

**This is my first M rated fic, so I really want to know what you guys think.**


End file.
